cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Toon Universe
Super Smash Toon Universe is a crossover fighting game, the fourth installment in the Super Smash Toon series, and the direct sequel to Super Smash Toon Brawl published by Nordic Games in association with Nickelodeon Interactive Games, Disney Interactive Studios and Warner Bros. Interactive Studios, and by Bandai Namco Games in Japan and developed by Bandai Namco Studios, in association with BlitWorks, High Voltage Software, and Heavy Iron Studios. for the Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Nintendo 3DS, and PlayStation Vista video game consoles. The game was released worldwide in 2015. The game itself serves as a crossover between Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Universe, Cartoon Network Smash Bros. Universe, and Disney Magical Smash Bros. Universe. Playable Characters Veretans * Adrien the Cat * Nathan the Fox * Marinette the Cat * Katie the Fox * Barnaby the Bear* * Mallow the Squirrel * Serena the Fox * Koriand'r the Mouse * Garfield the Tiger * Brock the Gorilla * Dr. Drakken * Metal Adrien* * Charmy the Speedy Fawn * Jacky the Jackrabbit * Sally the Deer * Dante the Dragon * Dr. Crimson * Metal Charmy* * Darla the Magical Rabbit * Johnny (Charmy the Speedy Fawn) * Mitchell Van Morgan * Gavin O'Neal Davis * Carolyn Ashley Taylor * Jennifer Hooker * Metal Mitchell* * Marquessa * Martin J. Moody * David Jessie Drake * Nicholas Dunn * Mickey Mouse * Donald Duck* * Minnie Mouse * Goofy * Pete * Scrooge McDuck * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star* * Sandy Cheeks * Plankton * Squidward * Dennis* * Tommy Pickles * Angelica Pickles* * Chuckie Finster* * Kimi Finster * Phil and Lil* * Reptar* * Arnold Shortman * Helga Pataki * Eliza Thornberry * Donnie Thornberry * Rocko Wallaby * Ickis * Otto Rocket * Reggie Rocket * Daggett and Norbert * Ren and Stimpy * Doug Funnie * Timmy Turner (with Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky) * Vicky * Denzel Crocker* * Jorgen Von Strangle * Trixie Tang* * Jimmy Neutron * Cindy Vortex * Sheen Estevez* * Professor Calamitous * King Goobot* * Zim * GIR * Dib * Gaz * Tak and Mimi * Orange Splat Man* * Jenny XJ9 Wakeman * Vexus * Rudy and Snap * Penny Sanchez* * Tak * Jerra * Lok* * Danny Phantom * Sam Manson * Vlad Plasmius * Aang * Katara * Sokka* * Toph Bei Fong * Zuko * Azula * Ginger Foutley* * Gordon, Mr. Blik and Waffle* * Mr. X* * Tuesday X * El Tigre * Frida Suarez * White Pantera* * Puma Loco* * Otis* * Dexter * Monkey* * Dee Dee * Major Glory * Mandark * Johnny Bravo * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup * Mojo Jojo * The Eds * Kevin * Cow and Chicken * I.M. Weasel * I.R. Baboon * Mike * Courage * Space Ghost * Sheep * Robot Jones * Numbuh 1 * Numbuh 3 * Numbuh 4 * HIM * Samurai Jack * Aku* * Grim * Billy and Mandy * Hector Con Carne * Moxy* * Mac and Bloo * Goo* * Otto Osoworth * MEGAS* * Lazlo * Ben Tennyson (Omniverse form) * Kevin Leven * Young Ben* * Vilgax* * Juniper Lee * Omi * Kimiko * Jack Spicer * Clover (Totally Spies) * Sam (Totally Spies) * Alex (Totally Spies) * Britney (Totally Spies) * Mandy* (Totally Spies) * Nergal * Nergal Jr.* * Robin (Teen Titans) * Starfire (Teen Titans) * Slade* * Rodney J. Squirrel* * Sunny Bridge* * Lizzie Devine* * Edward* (Camp Lazlo) * Patsy (Camp Lazlo) * Bull Sharkowski* * Father* * Gwen Tennyson* (Alien Force form) * Chowder and Kimchi * Robotboy* * TOM* * Shaggy and Scooby-Doo * George* (George of the Jungle 2007) * Red Guy* * Golly Gopher* * Stitch * Jack Sparrow * Davy Jones* * Jack Skellington * Rallen * Beast (Beauty and the Beast) * Peter Pan * Captain Hook * Aladdin * The Genie* * Jasmine * Jafar* * Hercules * Hades* * Baloo * Simba * Timon & Pumbaa * Scar* * Kim Possible* * Thumper (Bambi) * Jake Long * Lao Shi * Woody * Buzz * Jessie * Mushu * Mulan * Li Shang * Robin Hood * T.J. * Ashley Spinelli* * Wilbur Robinson* * Mike (Monsters, Inc.) * Sulley * Randall* * Milo Thatch+ * José Carioca * Mr. Incredible * Tod (The Fox and the Hound; in his adult form)* * Steamboat Willie* Newcomers * Alya the Fox * Chloe the Bee * Cynthia & Luma * Landa (The Legend of Charmy) * Macho * Valerie Ann Gupton * Amber * Dusty Riddle * Oswald the Lucky Rabbit * Bessie Higgenbottom * Portia Gibbons* * Fanboy & Chum Chum * Kyle Bloodworth-Thomas* * Boog* * Bigfoot* * Aseefa* * Dudley Puppy * Kitty Katswell * Verminious Snaptrap * Sanjay & Craig * Mr. Noodman * Buhdeuce and SwaySway * Bloom * Stella * Flora * Icy * Korra * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo * Korra * Rango* * Mr. Krabs * Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy * Crimson Chin * Black Cuevro * Foop * Dark Laser* * Doodle Bob* * Sēnor Siniestro* * Dash Baxter* * Glowface* * Django of the Dead+ * Freakshow+ * Nega Chin* * Cherry+ * Pumpkinator+ * Walker+ * Flying Dutchman+ * Bartog and Crug+ * Harvey Beaks * Pig Goat Banana and Cricket+ * Finn and Jake * Princess Bubblegum * Ice King* * Mordecai and Rigby * Gumball Watterson * Darwin Watterson * Nicole Watterson* * Penny* * Uncle Grandpa * Mr. Gus * Pizza Steve* * Steven Universe * Bugs Bunny * Daffy Duck* * Clarence * Jeff * Ryan* * Terra * Princess Morbucks * Rex Salzar * Flapjack * Captain K'Nuckles * Lance * Ilana* * Octus* * Thrasher & Blastus* * Zak Saturday* * Grizzly, Panda, and Ice Bear+ * Fuzzy Lumpkins* * Numbuh 86+ * Captain Barbossa* * Jeena (Spectrobes)* * Sparky (Lilo and Stitch) * Chopsuey* (Echo Fighter of Stitch) * Captain Jake* * Phineas & Ferb * Agent P* * Rapunzel (Tangled)* * Flynn Rider * Nala* * Rafiki * Dipper * Mabel * Wander * Lord Hater* * Bambi * The Sensei* * Mrs. Incredible * Syndrome* * Bolt * Wreck-It Ralph * Merida* * Jim Hawkins* * Sam Flynn (TRON: Legacy) * Quorra (TRON: Legacy)* * Anna * Elsa* * Lady/Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) * Star Butterfly * Kion+ * Judy Hopps+ * Mii Fighter (Brawler/Sword/Gunner) (Exclusive for Wii U & Nintendo 3DS) * Xbox Avatar Fighter (Brawler/Sword/Gunner) (Exclusive for Xbox One & Xbox 360) * PlayStation Home Avatar Fighter (Brawler/Sword/Gunner) (Exclusive for PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3 & PlayStation Vita) Third Party * Barbie * Frankie Stein * Raven Queen * Creepie Creecher * Goku * Wonder Woman * Astro Boy * Sonic (Sonic Boom form) * Max Steel * Harley Quinn * Jessicake+ * Shrek+ * Jackie Chan (Jackie Chan Adventures) * Atomic Betty+ * Dan Kuso+ * Sora * Captain America * Yoda * Darth Vader * Cloud (Final Fantasy VII)+ * Tyson Granger+ Asterisk are Unlockable Characters Plus are DLC Characters Stages * Battlefield (Super Smash Toon Universe) * Big Battlefield (Super Smash Toon Universe) * Final Destination (Super Smash Toon Universe) * Raleighopolis (Mitchell Van Morgan) * Beard Burger Ship (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Fairy World (The Fairly OddParents) * Zeenu (Planet Sheen) * The City (Invader Zim) * Turtle Hideout (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Republic City (The Legend of Korra) * Dirt (Rango)* * Barbie's Dreamhouse (Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse) * Monster High (Monster High) * Ever After High (Ever After High) * Raleighopolis Island (Adrien the Cat) * Forest Islands (Charmy the Speedy Fawn) * Cave of Wonders (Aladdin) * Kingdom of Corona (Tangled) * Fix-It Felix, Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) * Danville (Phineas and Ferb) * Monsters University (Monsters, Inc.) * Monsters, Inc. (Monsters, Inc.)* * Treasure Planet (Treasure Planet)* * Robinson Basement (Meet the Robinsons)* * Metroville (The Incredibles) * Disney Castle (Kingdom Hearts) * New York City (Marvel) * Death Star (Star Wars) * Midgar (Final Fantasy VII)+ * Zootopia Tour (Zootopia)+ * Wetbark Lake (Harvey Beaks) * Far Far Away (Shrek 2)+ MORE COMING SOON! Asterisk are Unlockable Stages Plus are DLC Stages Items * Smash Ball (Super Smash Bros.) * Assist Trophies (Super Smash Bros.) * Barrel (Super Smash Bros.) * Beam Sword (Super Smash Bros.) * Blast Box (Super Smash Bros.) * Bumper (Super Smash Bros.) * Capsule (Super Smash Bros.) * Crate (Super Smash Bros.) * Drill Arm (Super Smash Bros.) * Food (Super Smash Bros.) * Gooey Bomb (Super Smash Bros.) * Home-Run Bat (Super Smash Bros.) * Motion-Sensor Bomb (Super Smash Bros.) * Party Ball (Super Smash Bros.) * Ray Gun (Super Smash Bros.) * Rolling Crate (Super Smash Bros.) * Sandbag (Super Smash Bros.) * Smoke Ball (Super Smash Bros.) * Team Healer (Super Smash Bros.) * Timer (Super Smash Bros.) * Krabby Patty (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Jellyfish Net (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Fairy Wand (The Fairly OddParents) * Shrink Ray (Jimmy Neutron) * Jetpack (Jimmy Neutron) * Ghost Thermos (Danny Phantom) * Leo's Sword (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turltes) * Electrified Glove (The Legend of Korra) * Slimeball (Nickelodeon) * Experiment Pods (Lilo and Stitch) * Pixar Ball (Pixar) * Buzz's Blaster (Toy Story) * Boost Pack (Toy Story) * Scream Canister (Monsters, Inc.) * Cutlass (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Dodgeball (Recess) * Keyblade (Kingdom Hearts) * Frying Pan (Tangled) MORE COMING SOON! Assist Trophies * Michael the Deer * Kiawe the Cat * Scottie Salmon * Mrs. Puff * Pearl Krabs * Anti Cosmo and Anti Wanda * Chester and AJ * Tootie * Carl Wheezer * Nick Dean * Tucker Foley * Jazz Fenton * April O'Neill * Tenzin * Dexter's Parents * Mayor of Townsville * Muriel * Dee Dee's Friends * Panini * Grandpa Max * Raj * Robot Chicken * Velma Dinkley * Dalphne Blake * Alfred E. Neuman * Meatwad * Chip and Dale * Daisy Duck * Abu * Iago * Bagheera * Jumba (Lilo and Stitch) * Mikey (Recess) * Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz * Sargent Calhoun * Vanellope Von Schweetz * Commander Grant * Sylvia * Penguin Waiters (Mary Poppins) * EVE (WALL-E) * Lightning McQueen * Rockhopper & Yarr * Kristoff (Frozen) * Axel (Kingdom Hearts) * Hawkeye (Avengers) * Han Solo MORE COMING SOON! Imaginary Friends * Coco * Eduardo * Wilt * Fluffer Nutter * Yogi BooBoo * Cheese * Jackie * Berry * Jokey * Mabel Licorice * Mr. Edmonton * Big Fat Baby * Chewy * New Guy * Cowboy Cow * Uncle Pocket * Dyno Boss * Master Hand and Crazy Hand * Master Core Unlockables * Super Smash Bros.: Crossover Universe/Unlockable Characters * Super Smash Bros.: Crossover Universe/Unlockable Stages * Super Smash Bros.: Crossover Universe/Unlockable Assist Trophies Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoon Network Category:Disney Category:Game